


Kneel

by pollitt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a "Prompt Me" fest. For lovelokest who asked for "John Watson on his knees."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelokest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/gifts).



For several long minutes all John can hear is the sound of his own labored breathing, all he can feel is the grinding of the bones at his knees against the cement floor.

“John? Open your eyes, John.”

There’s something about Sherlock’s voice--like a thousand tiny cracks in a glass just before it shatters--that pulls John back to the present.

He’s vaguely aware of a blurry, still form just beyond Sherlock’s left shoulder, but John finds he can’t bring himself to care about those details at the moment. Not when Sherlock’s is holding his face as though he were a precious object. Not when Sherlock is kissing him with an emotion that John didn’t realize was possible.

 _”Oh thank God.”_


End file.
